


Preciso de você

by Auroras3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #Amor, #Sexo, #jonerys, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras3/pseuds/Auroras3
Summary: Depois de sofrer uma grande perda, Daenerys recebe uma visita que ela não consegue expulsar.





	Preciso de você

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!  
> É a primeira vez que utilizo essa plataforma, então estou nervosa. Mas, espero que essa One-Shot agradem vocês.  
> Boa leitura!

Daenerys involuntariamente se encolheu ao ouvir o estrondoso som do trovão. Não era novidade para ninguém que Pedra do Dragão recebia muitas tempestades, entretanto nesse dia os pingos de chuva batiam violentamente contra a janela que frequentemente se iluminava com a luz incandescente dos relâmpagos. Poderia até ter a ousadia de afirmar que essa tormenta estava dentro de si mesma, com o, porém de que agia de forma silenciosa e devastadora.

Ora ela nem ao menos chorara. Afinal que tipo de mãe não enlouqueceria ao ver com os seus próprios olhos seu filho ser morto? No mínimo ela deveria ter arrancado os cabelos. Mas somente conseguiu ficar imóvel, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, isolada no quarto durante dias e sem ingerir nenhum tipo de comida. Condenada a relembrar nitidamente cada segundo, como por exemplo, a impotência que sentira ao ver a lança penetrar no olho de Viserion e em seguida a sua trágica queda. A última e única lembrança que guardara depois fora o seu próprio rugido ensurdecedor acompanhado dos de Drogon e Rhaegal.

Acreditava que passara por um período de inconsciência e choque, pois, quando se deu conta estava deitada em sua cama, enrolada em grossas mantas de peles, com o farto cabelo prateado solto e vestindo um leve vestido cinza que nem chegava a metade de suas coxas. Supunha que Missandei trocara as suas roupas. A mesma era a única que possuía a permissão de adentrar em seu aposento, mesmo assim Dany se negara a responder qualquer pergunta ou de se alimentar, apenas permitindo que ela lhe banhasse e penteasse os seus cabelos. Não a fitava, concentrava o seu olhar na lareira, onde as chamas crepitavam na madeira seca em uma dança insolente.

Ás vezes, jurava que escutava os seus filhos gritando em fúria, procurando e chamando sua mãe que se acovardava em silêncio e solidão. No entanto, o que ela podia fazer? Seria suicídio se saísse furiosa em busca do Rei da Noite que facilmente mataria outro de seus filhos. Não suportaria perder mais um.

Os seus torturantes pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma hesitante e tímida batida na porta que fora recebida com silêncio. Provavelmente era Tyrion com sua persistência em fazer com que fosse ouvido, de qualquer maneira Daenerys conseguia a proeza de ser a teimosia em forma de pessoa.

 — Daenerys. — Um suspiro derrotado surgiu do outro lado da porta. A loira instintivamente se levantou ao reconhecer a voz rouca, aproximou-se da pesada porta de madeira. — Sei que você não está recebendo ninguém, mas se me der um segundo...

Encostou o rosto na madeira, escutando a respiração de Jon Snow. Desconfiava que fora Lorde Tyrion que pedira para que o Rei do Norte fosse até a sua porta. Homenzinho inteligente.

Um pouco relutante, apertou a maçaneta esculpida em formato de cabeça de dragão. Notou que o nortenho estava prestes a abandonar o corredor, porém ficou imóvel ao ouvir a tranca de ferro soltar um exasperante grito.

Dany se aproximou da lareira, dando-lhe as costas. Tinha conhecimento que sua aparência era totalmente inadequada como os seus cabelos que estavam emaranhados e o vestido fino que não deixava nada para a imaginação, contudo já não se importava mais. Os ecos dos passos tipicamente cautelosos do nortenho aumentaram até estarem numa distância próxima da prateada que sentiu o absurdo e inacreditável peso do seu olhar, embora não o tivesse encarando.

— Sinto muito por tudo.

Virou-se para fitá-lo, deparando-se com aqueles malditos olhos escuros como vidro do dragão. Eles a faziam sentir que milhares de borboletas habitavam em seu estômago, a boca ficava seca como estivera no Deserto Vermelho e os joelhos se tornavam miseravelmente frágeis, tais sensações que jamais sentira em nenhum momento e com absolutamente ninguém. Perguntava-se se ele sentia o mesmo. 

— Eu não posso acreditar que Viserion se foi. — Pela primeira vez desde que chegara a Westeros, abaixara o olhar. Quase sendo tão vulnerável quanto a garotinha assustada que fora um dia. — Meus dragões eram os meus filhos... as únicas crianças que posso ter. Que tipo de mãe sou, se nem ao menos pude protegê-lo.

— Não foi sua culpa. — Declarou Jon.

— Você não compreende. — Soltou um desesperado suspiro, abraçando os seus pálidos braços e escapando de seu olhar— Afinal, por que sete infernos você está aqui?

Daenerys o observou, enquanto o nortista se aproximava vagarosamente. Seus dedos tocaram o pequeno queixo da Targaryen, levantando-o até a altura de seus olhos, constatando mais uma vez que sempre se assustaria com o calor e o terrível arrepio que as íris purpuras lhes transmitiam, consciente da oscilante respiração de Dany que acariciava a sua face. Reconhecia o seu perfume de pêssego com suaves notas de lavanda, a mesma fragrância que o perseguia em todos os seus sonhos. Durante minutos as palavras fugiram da mente de Jon.

 — Então, diga-me para sair. — Sua voz diminuiu, até quase se transformar num sussurro.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Dany impulsivamente elevou seus braços, enlaçando o pescoço de Snow. Precisou ficar na ponta dos pés, para que pudesse fitar os olhos de Jon que se tornavam negros de luxúria. O mesmo a rodeou com seus braços fortes. A Targaryen sentiu suas mãos fazendo um leve carinho no meio de suas costas. E então se inclinou em sua direção, encontrando os lábios gentis do bastado e a barba lhe roçando o rosto. Por um segundo, pensou se beijá-lo significaria um erro ou uma fraqueza, mas já era tarde demais para parar, pois ela sabia que poderia viver até os cem anos e visitar todos os outros países do mundo que ainda não conhecia, no entanto nada iria se comparar àquele momento.

Soltaram-se apenas quando precisaram recuperar o fôlego, todavia não se moveram um centímetro sequer para longe um do outro. As mãos de Daenerys acariciaram o rosto de Jon antes de arrebentarem o elástico que prendia os abundantes cachos negros, desde a primeira vez que o vira sentira a necessidade de correr os dedos em seu cabelo. Inevitavelmente, Snow que tomara a iniciativa de beijá-la novamente, porém agora sem nenhuma pressa, como se estivesse registrando na memória cada segundo, cada toque e gosto.

Ele pôde sentir o corpo dela arrepiando e as suas pernas ficarem trêmulas, então passou por sua mente segura-la e sentar-se na aconchegante cama, tal ato que a agradou bastante, estava se cansando de ficar nas pontas dos pés. O bastardo excitou-se ao ouvir um suspiro que escapou de seus lábios carnudos e rosados, quando enterrou o seu rosto no pescoço da Rainha Dragão e depositou um beijo no ponto pulsante que sobressaía em sua delicada pele.

Em resposta, ela ergueu os braços do outro, desbotoando com impaciência os botões de sua camisa. Sobressaltou-se ao senti-lo ficar parado, imóvel e totalmente congelado. Observou-o franzindo as sobrancelhas, retirando com o maior cuidado possível a camisa de tecido grosseiro.

Daenerys, é claro já vira, uma variedade de ferimentos e machucados, entretanto havia algo terrivelmente trágico naquelas cicatrizes que estavam distribuídas pelo seu peito, principalmente a que se localizava fatalmente acima de seu coração. Devia ter prendido a respiração ao vê-las, pois, seus olhos antes inexpressivos se tornaram melancólicos.

— Lembra-se quando me questionou porque um juramentado da patrulha da noite havia se tornado o Rei do Norte? — Esperou que ela assentisse — Foram os meus próprios homens. Eles não queriam que o povo-livre atravessassem a Muralha, e se soubessem que eu voltaria, certamente teriam feito isso duas vezes se pudessem. O azar deles foi que uma sacerdotisa vermelha me trouxe de volta à vida.

— Então, tudo o que Sor Davos disse era verdade. — Tocou a cicatriz que percorria seu peito, impulsivamente Jon agarrou sua pequena mão e fixou o seu olhar no dela — Eu não sei nem o que te dizer.

— Não precisa, não importa mais. — Admitiu, olhando as mãos entrelaçadas

Dany levantou a sua face antes cabisbaixa e depositou um selinho nos lábios dele. Sua atenção se direcionou para a marca distinta sobre seu coração, o golpe da morte. Ela colocou um beijo na cicatriz, enquanto acariciava suavemente com a mão a bochecha, fazendo cócegas nas pontas dos dedos. Jon soltou um suspiro exasperado e puxou-a para mais perto, porém ela tinha uma ideia totalmente diferente.

Desceu as palmas das mãos até o fecho de sua calça e com alguma habilidade desabotoou facilmente. Em retorno, o bastardo soltou um rosnado ameaçador e ajudou-a tirar o vestido e posteriormente a sua própria calça.  Surpreendeu-se ao constatar que ela não vestia outra peça íntima abaixo do leve vestido. Mesmo na semiescuridão, ela era devastadoramente linda e Jon sabia que seus olhos nunca mais veriam de tal beleza.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente durante um longo tempo, suas mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro. A Targaryen já não tinha controle de suas ações, deixava ser orientada pela fome que possuía pelo corpo dele e expressava isso com as suas unhas e puxões de cabelo. Fazia isso, porque adorava ouvir os gemidos que escapavam do maldito Rei Lobo com os seus lábios de veludo.

O mesmo não permitia ser deixado para coadjuvante, explorava cada centímetro da pele pálida. Não resistindo, acabou se abaixando e colocando as grandes mãos nos estreitos quadris de Daenerys. Hipnotizou-se ao se encontrar com as belas e torneadas pernas dela que não se escondeu, muito pelo contrário, afastou a sua perna, dando livre acesso para Jon e afagou o topo de sua cabeça, enroscando os dedos em seus cabelos. Totalmente absorvida e maravilhada com o efeito que a barba do Rei do Norte provocava em sua pele.  

O Lobo Branco não se conteve a beijar e mordiscar as suas coxas brancas até que ficassem rosadas, conquistando inúmeras arfadas de prazer e murmúrios numa língua desconhecida. Vagarosamente e entre carícias e beijos, os dois afundaram um no olhar do outro. Evidenciava-se o pedido de permissão nos olhos ébanos de Jon Snow assim como o carinho que era abundante nas íris de Daenerys Targaryen.  Porém, ambos estavam transbordando de desejo, e por mais que esse momento tenha sido curto, serviu para desencadear o sentimento que os dois suprimiram tão fortemente nesses últimos tempos.

Ele foi vagaroso e gentil da mesma forma que ela. Cada toque merecia ser desfrutado, guardado na memória já que a incerteza do futuro pairava, ameaçando a ambos.

Dany explorou todos os lugares ocultos do corpo de Snow, tocando toda a extensão de pele. Sentindo a graciosidade melancólica e a força contida em cada curva de seus ossos, o fascínio de seus músculos firmemente entrelaçados e flexíveis pela largura de seus ombros. Beijou as cicatrizes que possuía em ambas as pálpebras que tanto lhe chamaram a atenção na primeira vez que o vira.

Provou a doçura de sua boca macia que tinha um gosto acre e o leve gosto de vinho de especiarias. Mordiscou seus lábios e distribuiu chupões ao longo de seu pescoço. A cabeça de Jon era apenas uma mancha escura contra a mancha pálida dos seios da Mãe de Dragões. Escutaram o ronco distante de um trovão da tempestade que assolava Pedra do Dragão, porém estavam tão concentrados um no outro que esqueceram rapidamente do barulho ensurdecedor.

Quando atingiram o êxtase, o eco dos gritos pudera ser ouvido por toda a indiferente Fortaleza da Casa Targaryen, assustando muito os moradores e outros nem tanto.

Permaneceram abraçados e deitados, recuperando a respiração e o fôlego. Sorrindo brevemente um para o outro.

— Durma um pouco, Dany. — Beijou sua testa, em seguida trazendo a sua cabeça para descansar em seu peito.

Daenerys pensou que não conseguiria dormir, mas a exaustão era tão grande que quase instantaneamente ela deslizou para as profundezas dos sonhos, sentindo-se segura nos braços do homem que verdadeiramente amava.

**Author's Note:**

> Então? Gostaram?  
> Admito que é a primeira vez que escrevo uma cena quente na vida, logo não deve ser o meu ponto mais forte, mas é tentando que se alcança.


End file.
